NightTime Confessions
by Nyx1992
Summary: One intense fight for the legion leads to a heated night of love and confessions. Oneshot for now . LL/SG. WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl -

**Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl -**

**Night Time ****Confessions**

There was a firm knock on the door. Lightning Lad groaned in frustration as he lifted his head up from Saturn Girls neck, which he had been kissing.

"I'm not going to answer that."

Saturn Girl smiled at his annoyed expression. "You should, Garth."

Lightning Lad grinned back at her and leaned down to kiss her neck again. "Mmmm…yeah, probably." He looked back up again. "But I'm not going to."

"Well at least find out who it is." She urged him.

Lightning Lad sighed. "Fine." He turned his head to face the door, and in a louder voice said, "Yeah, who is it?"

A voice on the other side of the door replied, "Its Cosmic Boy. I have Bouncing Boy, Phantom Girl and Chameleon Boy with me. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lightning Lad looked back down at Saturn Girl and grinned. "Now I'm _**really **_not going to answer it."

Saturn Girl shook her head disapprovingly, but smiled. "Garth, answer the door. It could be important."

Lightning lad held his grin but Saturn Girl noticed a mischievous tone to his expression. "Yeah, you're right. It could be. So let me see. In one hand I've got something boring and important, with Cosmic Boy, and in the other hand, something fun, involving you in one of my shirts. Hmmm……It's a tough one."

Saturn Girl frowned playfully at Lightning Lad and punched him gently on the arm. He laughed and began to tickle her as she laughed uncontrollably, but tried to keep it quiet.

"Lightning Lad?" Cosmic Boy's voice travelled through the closed door. "Could you answer the door?"

Lightning Lad stopped tickling Saturn Girl and sighed in irritation. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there."

They both got off the bed and Lightning Lad started towards the door, but he was stopped by Saturn Girl's voice.

"Maybe I should hide or something." She stood, looking unsure of what to do.

Lightning Lad paused, then turned to face her and grinned. "No. I think you should answer the door with me."

Saturn Girl was shocked by his answer. "But I can't! Not when we are dressed like this!"

He almost laughed at her expression. "Oh yes you can. Especially dressed like that." He became slightly quieter as he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, "Cosmic Boy's face is gonna be hilarious. And this is a great way for me to get him back…" He began to walk to the door.

Saturn Girl looked slightly confused. "Get him back for what?" When he didn't reply, she shook her head slightly and followed him, staying a distance behind him.

Lightning Lad opened the door to reveal the four legionnaires. Phantom Girl's eyes began to wonder at the sight of Lightning Lad in his boxers, and she let out a small 'wow'. Lightning Lad's gaze travelled over all of them, suspiciously, before he began to speak.

"Sooooo…..Can I help you with something?"

Cosmic Boy frowned slightly. "Well……emm…you could put a shirt on first."

Lightning Lad put on a lopsided grin and leant on his left arm, which was above his head, on the door frame. "Well, you see, I would…but someone else is wearing it."

He moved slightly to the side to reveal Saturn Girl, who was wearing Lightning Lads uniform shirt. It hung loosely around her shoulders and reached her mid thigh, due to his tall and muscular build. She slowly walked forward to join Lightning Lad at the door, as she looked sheepishly at her team-mates.

"Emm…morning…everybody."

Lightning Lad moved behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her small waist. "So, you wanted me for something?"

Everybody's eyes were wide, especially Cosmic Boy's. His jaw hung open for a bit before he was able to talk.

"W-wait, you two are a…"

"Couple?" Lightning Lad finished for him, grinning. "Yeah. But I'm pretty sure that's not why you're here, right Cos?

The other three legionnaires sniggered quietly behind Cosmic Boy's back as they caught on to Lightning Lad's taunting tone. They felt it was worth getting up early just to witness a jealous Cosmic Boy. Said leader's eyes lingered on Saturn Girl before he averted them quickly.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No…well, I was just coming to talk to you about the legionnaire auditions…today."

Lightning Lad looked at him knowingly. "And let me guess. You want me to sit on the panel again?"

Cosmic Boy nodded. "Well, yes. Considering you refused to for the last _**three**_ auditions…"

Lightning Lad looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Did you ask Saturn Girl to do it?"

Cosmic Boy threw him a puzzled look. "…Yes, I did. Why?"

Lightning Lad ignored him and looked down at Saturn Girl. "And what did you say?"

She looked up at him. "Well…I said yes…"

Lightning Lad looked straight back at Cosmic Boy. "Then I'll do it."

All of the legionnaires stared at him, stunned, until Cosmic Boy found his voice again. "You will?!"

Lightning Lad nodded. "Sure. But only on one condition."

Cosmic Boy nods eagerly. "Of course. Name it."

"I'll only do it if I get to sit next to Imra" Said woman looked up at her boyfriend, who was looking back down at her grinning. "At least then I won't be too bored."

Cosmic boy nods, this time not so enthusiastically, and walks away. The remaining legionnaires start laughing. Once Phantom Girl had calmed down, she ran towards the couple and phased through them, grabbing Imra's hand as she ran into Lightning Lad's room. Once they reached his bed, Phantom Girl sat them both down on it, crossed her legs and grinned, eagerly awaiting the 'gossip'.

"Sooooo… When did you and the arrogant, yet totally hot, Lightning Bulb happen?! I want details!"

Saturn Girl laughed at the use of the 'affectionate' nickname. She looked towards the door at her boyfriend, who apparently was also being interrogated.

She looked back at Phantom Girl. "Well, last night we confessed our feelings to each other…and…one thing led to another…" She looked down at Lightning Lad's shirt that covered her…'important' areas…. (just)… then at the rest of their discarded uniforms on the floor.

Phantom Girl's grin widened, if that were possible. "Was he…ya know…any good?"

Saturn Girl's eyes widened and she blushed. "Tinya!"

Phantom Girl laughed. "Oh, well by the sound of that tone, he must have been _**really**_ good."

Saturn Girl continued to blush but evaded eye contact. Phantom Girl's face turned serious. "Wait…Oh My God! He was, wasn't he?!" She looked shocked.

Imra dared to look back at Tinya. She nodded. Phantom Girls mouth hung open, but not for too long. She kept her voice low so that only Imra could hear her. "How good are we talking here? Were you quick to… ya know…finish? Or was it even better than that… (Like it could get much better than that)…"

Saturn Girl also kept her voice to a whisper. "You know, it's a good job you're my best friend." She sighed "I had multiples."

Phantom Girl gasped. "No. Way!!...Multiple orgasms!!"

Saturn Girl hushed her so that their voices stayed at a whisper. "Keep it down, Tinya. I don't want the whole legion knowing about my sex life."

Tinya's eyes were still wide and her mouth was open. "But…Multiples! I thought that was a myth! I didn't think _**any **_guy was even capable of that, let alone Lightning Bulb!"

Saturn Girl smiled lightly. "Yeah, well trust me it's possible. And it turns out that my boyfriend is...more than capable."

Phantom Girl paused with her finger to her chin in a thinking position. "You don't think Lightning Lad might give Timberwolf tips, do you?"

Saturn Girl looked at her, surprised. "I didn't know you and Timberwolf were together."

"We're not…yet." Phantom Girl grinned. "Anyway…we went _**way**_ off track back there. So, who made the first move?"

A fond smile crossed Saturn Girl's features as she recalled the events of last night. "He did."

An eager squeal erupted from Phantom Girl. "Aaaaand?"

Saturn Girl grinned at Phantom Girl's child like curiosity. "Well…"

**xxxxxxx**** (FLASHBACK) ****xxxxxxx**

The team had just returned from a particularly hard mission. All of them had been quite heavily beaten, even though the mission had been a success. Cosmic Boy watched as the battered legionnaires made their way into the main room of the legion headquarters

First in was Bouncing Boy, Who was being supported by the three Triplicate Girls. Their bodies were covered in various cuts and bruises. Next, Timberwolf and Phantom Girl came in. Both of their uniforms were slightly shredded, especially Phantom Girl's cape, and both looked exhausted. They were followed by a nauseous Superman, who seemed about ready to collapse.

Finally, Lightning Lad entered the room. He had a nicely forming bruise under his left eye, which appeared to be the result of a particularly hard punch, and a large rip in his uniform across his chest. In his arms lay a weak but conscious Saturn Girl. She had a large cut on her right side that looked as though it would need to be seen to immediately.

Seeing Saturn Girl's state, Cosmic Boy rushed over to the pair stopping them dead in their tracks. "Oh god, Imra. What happened?"

Lightning Lad scowled upon Cosmic Boy's presence. He briefly glanced down at Saturn Girl, who, to his surprise, looked as annoyed as he did.

"Our _**mission **_is what happened. The bastards were practically waiting for us. If it weren't for Imra, we probably wouldn't even be here. Now if you don't mind, _**Cos, **_I need to return the favour."

Cosmic Boy's eyes widened. "Wait, is she _**dying**_?!"

Now Saturn Girl was irritated. "I'm not dying, Cosmic Boy. And I'm not deaf. I just have an injury."

Lightning Lad continued to scowl at Cosmic Boy. "Yeah and if you move out the way, I can take care of her and fix it up."

Cosmic Boy still didn't move. "I can do that for her."

Lightning Lad was about to protest but was cut off by Saturn Girl. "No Cosmic Boy. Garth is going to look after me. I want _**him**_ to do it."

Garth was surprised by her response, but he was secretly thrilled. Saturn Girl looked at a shocked Cosmic Boy with a steady and confident expression. Garth decided that as much as he liked seeing Cosmic Boy in this state, he had more important matters, (and people), to attend to. So with that, He walked past Cosmic Boy and carried Imra out of the room.

As they walked down the corridor, Saturn Girl rested her head on Lightning Lad's shoulder. "Thank you Garth."

He was surprised by this. "Thank you? For what?"

"For always taking such good care of me. You're always there when I need you." She closed her eyes.

He stayed silent for a few seconds before replying, as if to determine something in his mind. "Well as long as I'm alive and zapping, I'll always take care of you."

The two stayed in thoughtful silence until they reached Lightning Lads room. Saturn Girl opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the door opening then closing behind them. The sight of the unfamiliar room confused her. Lightning Lad carried her to the bed and placed her gently onto it.

"Lie down." He instructed as she tried to sit up. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared into his bathroom and returned a minute later with a bottle of some kind of liquid, a cloth and bandages. He then knelt down beside the bed. Saturn Girl looked at Lightning Lad's medical supplies and then at his face.

"We could have done this in the medi-bay."

Lightning Lad shook his head. "Not when I can take better care of you here. Besides, there's none of this in the medi-bay." He held up the bottle of liquid.

Saturn Girl looked curiously at it. "What exactly is that?"

Garth put the bottle back onto the table at the side of his bed. "It's a little something Brainy whipped up. It's really good at healing the more serious cuts and injuries."

"Why do you have a bottle of it?" Saturn Girl raised an eyebrow.

Lightning Lad grinned. "Brainy thought that, with my battle methods, I might need some. Or in his words '_a substantial amount'_. But I really don't know what he's talking about."

Saturn Girl laughed but regretted doing so as she gasped in pain. Garth's eyes were now full of concern.

"I need to treat that wound, now. But for me to be able to assess it better you're going to have to…." He trailed off.

"Take off my uniform?" She looked at him and smiled. He blushed slightly and nodded. "It's ok Garth. But I'll probably need to be sitting to do that."

Saturn Girl slowly propped herself up on her arms, with Garths help, and swung her legs over the side of the bed to a sitting position. She grimaced as the pain grew but stayed composed. She found that deep breaths helped.

She looked straight at Lightning Lad, who was kneeling in front of her so that their faces were practically the same height. "Ok here goes. I might need some help with this."

Garth nodded. As Saturn Girl slowly unzipped her uniform at the front, it took most of Garth's self control to stop his eyes from wondering (_**too**_ much). After a minute, she had managed to release her left arm and most of her right one, although this proved to be more difficult. Garth remained patient, waiting for her to tell him when he was needed.

Once she had removed her right arm from the uniform she stopped. "This is where I need your help Garth. I'm gonna stand up, and I want you to pull down my uniform gently, over the wound. It would hurt more if I did it."

Garth nodded and stood up, helping her to her feet. As soon as she could stand comfortably, she nodded to him. Imra raised her arms above her head, which hurt but she knew it would be easier for him to remove her uniform. It was at this point that Garth wished he hadn't been born male.

A rush of emotions flooded him as his fingers brushed her skin. He gently moved her uniform down her body, making sure not to touch the gash in her side as he uncovered it from under her clothing. He stopped once her injury was revealed, but he realized that not only was the cut on show, but the whole top half of Saturn Girl's body. She had decided to done a white and pink lace bra. Another thing he failed to notice was how close they were now standing. Their faces were inches apart and Imra's hands had made their way down to Garth's chest.

Their state was interrupted as a wave of pain flowed up her side. She took a sharp intake of breath. Garth slowly sat her back down on the bed and then made her lie down again. Once she had done this, he opened the bottle of liquid and poured some of it onto the cloth. He then looked at her seriously.

"Imra, this is going to hurt."

She smiled. "All the best treatments do." She then turned her head to look straight up at the ceiling, preparing herself.

Garth gently applied the cloth to her cut. Her eyes screwed shut and she bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't make a sound. When he had cleaned the wound, Garth took a couple of the bandages and covered the wound, lightly applying pressure with his own hand. They remained in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

Garth got up slowly, keeping pressure on the bandages, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Imra. She looked at him and smiled; she could feel the pain being reduced considerably. She was then surprised as he reached out with his free hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Slowly, he leant down and captured her lips in his. She immediately started to kiss back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

Eventually they broke apart. Mainly because Lightning Lad was struggling to restrain himself and he didn't want to hurt her. He grinned down at her.

"Now _**that**_ I could get used to." He said, slightly dazed. She laughed lightly. His expression softened. "I love you Imra."

She smiled gently back up at him. She brushed some of his naturally dishevelled hair from his eyes. "I love you too Garth."

Saturn girl kept one hand on his cheek but moved the other one to where his hand was on her bandaged wound. She removed his hand and the bandages, and they both looked at the place where the cut had been. All that remained was slight red colouring, which was a tell tale sign of a healing injury.

They both looked back at each other. Garth had dropped the bandages and now had both of his arms either side of her face. She brought her hands to his chest.

"It must have been you're magic touch." She whispered temptingly. Now Lightning Lad noticed a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "And speaking of _**touch**_…"

Garth put on his lopsided grin as he understood what she meant. _**This**_ he would be happy to help with. But then he felt his conscience telling him to stop.

"Imra, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to. But I don't want you to feel forced into it or rushed or anything."

She pulled his head down so his forehead was touching hers. "I want to Garth. You're not rushing me into anything. I want to belong to you." His eyes widened slightly. She then moved her head, so her mouth was by his ear, and whispered, "Do something _**shocking**_."

The night continued from there.

**xxxxxxx ****END FLASHBACK**** xxxxxxx**

Phantom Girl sighed in a contented way. "That was the most perfect love story ever! It contained both romance and sex; a brilliant combination!"

Saturn Girl laughed. "Well I'm glad it was entertaining enough for you."

The girls' attention was caught as they heard a loud shriek from the direction of Lightning Lad's door. Cham was sitting on the floor, electrical sparks shot off of him every now and then. Bouncing Boy was laughing his head off and Lightning Lad stood with his arms crossed and a finger pointing towards where Cham was originally standing. Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl came over to see what the commotion was about.

Phantom Girl crouched down next to Cham and touched him, quickly pulling her hand back as she received a small shock. "Why is Cham...electrifying?"

The girls' eyes turned to Lightning Lad, who tried to look innocent.

"What? I...em...sneezed."

Saturn Girl crossed her arms and both girls raised an eyebrow. Lightning Lad quickly tried to change the subject. "Anyway, do you think that I could maybe have my girlfriend back now? Ya know, without you guys here? It's still early and I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you until **I** came out **my** room. Not when **you** decided to **invade** **it**."

Phantom Girl looked at the digital clock on Lightning Lad's bedside table. "But it's 9:30!"

"Exactly. I don't like to be moving around till noon." He grabbed her shoulders and moved her next to the other two boys. He then closed his door and locked it, with them on the other side of it. He turned to face Saturn Girl, who looked at him with an amused expression. Lightning Lad walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. In turn she put hers around his neck.

"Well at least now I know why Superman told me to 'avoid you at all costs' when you were awake at 5:30 in the morning." She grinned

"I wouldn't be so bad if it was you I woke up to. But when the first thing you see when you wake up is Bouncing Boy… and at 5:30 in the morning! Yeah, then I should be avoided." They both started to laugh.

When they stopped Saturn Girl asked, "So what are we going to do now that you've kicked everybody out?"

He grinned and kissed her neck. "I can think of a few things. Although some of them may be considered particularly...uncomfortable."


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry about mixing up the rating for this story. It should have been M instead of T but I couldn't decide which one at the time. Still, I've changed it now so hopefully readers wont be so caught out by the content. :-)**


End file.
